Talk:Dark Sun Gwyndolin/@comment-1975828-20160913063500/@comment-24460960-20160925192306
The thing is, he would know what masculinity was as he would grow up with his brother, who is also a boy. He would also see the countless human males who worshipped his family. Unless he was kept indoors all of his life and never had contact with any other males, he would know what masculinity is and would want it. I mean we find the Reversal Ring discarded in the Darkmoon Tomb in Dark Souls 3. That implies that he didn't want to be forced to act like a female. But the thing that makes them deific is their own soul itself. The Nameless King is clearly still a very powerful god, albiet exiled. Gwyn can't take away godhood itself, only the official recorded mantle of it. We still don't know why the Nameless King went Hollow. I highly doubt it was because his father stripped him of his title. It says in his description that he willingly sacrificed everything to become an ally to the dragons and that he still watches over his Sunlight warriors. A Hollow does not remember what causes they fought for when unhollowed. It's more likely that the eventual death of his family drove him to that state. But then again it's all just speculation. The Nameless King is clearly not sane when we fight him, otherwise we could talk to him, like the two Hollow merchants in the Undead Burg, or Yuria from DS3. It was not the power of the moon itself, it was the fact that Gwyn, a male, embodied the Sun and obvously thought the moon was the exact opposite. Nothing mystical about it, otherwise there would have been hints. There is nothing in the story that would suggest Gwyn made that decision because the moon is an inherently feminine body. All we have is "the power of the moon was strong within Gwyndolin, thus he was raised as daughter." The line doesn't say "Gwyndolin, born a male, had a strong connection to the moon which changed him over time." Moon magic just considered a female trait based on Sun = Gwyn (Male) Moon = female. That's like a male hair-stylist being forced to act like a girl simply because it's considered a female occupation. Gwyn made the decision on a whim because he viewed the sun (fire) as powerful and the moon (magic) was weak. Everyone keeps pointing towards the breasts in this argument. I do not believe they are real and the main reasons why are 1. He is a powerful illusionist. 2. In Dark Souls 3, his body posses no breasts whatsoever. 3. When your character equips the moonlight set, they also gain breasts even if you're a man. 4. Reversal Ring could possibly have something to do with it. I still don't get exactly what you're trying to say when you talk about splitting Gwyn's Lord Soul. No matter what reason Gwyn decided to raise his last son a female, we know one thing: Gwyndolin didn't want to be known as one.